Alone I Break
by Kahootz
Summary: Nick needs to solve a case and get justice, for the victim and for him. FINALLY FINISHED! don't forget to R&R!
1. A New Case and An Old Friend

AN: This rewrite is for a cetain reviewer.Thank- you. Basically, I let the story write itself... I just had an extreme case of writer's block... This is the new version! Hope y'all enjoy it!  
Standard disclaimers apply.... anyways..... on with the story....  
ps: please give me some feedback... and no flames please.... I need some good reviews for me to continue this!  
  
This sun was blaring down on the Nevada desert. Nick Stokes squinted as he stepped out of the Tahoe. He walked towards the crowd of police with Catherine in tow.   
  
"So, what do we have?" Catherine asked Brass, who was always on the scene before they arrived.  
  
"Female DB. Looks to be around 10 years old. God, I hate cases like this," Brass said.  
  
"I know. Poor kid," Catherine replied," Well, let's start processing." She crouched down next to the body and brushed a strand of hair away from the girls face.  
  
"Cath..." Nick warned, knowing that this girl reminded her of Lindsay.  
  
"I know... I'll be alright. Sorry." Cath snapped on the latex gloves, as did Nick, and they began their investigation.  
  
" All right... let's see... severe lacerations around her arms and legs.... self-mutilation? Some of these are old" Nick stated.  
  
"Maybe, or maybe not. This was definately a murder. Strangulation marks around her neck... " Cath said, tilting the girls neck to one side.  
  
"Yea, but could it have been suicide?"  
  
"I don't think so... most sucides are done by other methods. Strangulations are harder to do on yourself."  
  
"And you know this how??" Nick said.  
  
"I do read..." Cath laughed. She stood up and walked a few feet away.  
  
"Where are you going??" Nick called after her.  
  
"I'm going to call Doc Robbins. Tell him to send someone to collect the body." Cath yelled back, then returned to her cell phone.  
  
"OK!" Nick called, then went back to the body.  
  
"Nick? Nick Stokes? Is that you?" a young woman called out to him. Nick turned around to greet her.  
  
"Calliegh Jones.... my, my, my.... how you've grown..." Nick teased," But seriously, how've you been? What are you doing in Las Vegas? I thought you were still in Texas."  
  
"I'm fine... and I'm here in Las Vegas because I work here. I left Texas about a year after you did. It wasn't the same with out you." Calliegh said as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. "I really did miss you."  
  
"I'm sorry. But you have to know that I didn't leave because of anything you did. You know that, right?" Nick tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly.  
  
"Then, why did you leave? We were such a good team. Everyone always said " Jones and Stokes, they'll be together till the end" but we weren't. What happened Nick?"  
  
" I can't explain."  
  
"Can't or Won't?"  
  
"Look... there were just too many bad memories and too many times that I got you in trouble and you ended up hurt. I couldn't stay there anymore. I only stayed there for as long as I did beacause you made it bearable." Nick's eyes glistened with unshed tears, threatning to spill over.  
  
"Nick... " Calliegh puts her arms around Nick and brought him into a warm hug, rubbing his back.  
  
"Thanks Calliegh." Nick pulled out of her arms and turned to see Catherine walking towards them. "Hey Cath! I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Calliegh, this is Catherine Willows. She's a CSI and she works with me." Nick said. " and Cath, this is Calliegh Jones. She's a detective. We used to be partners back in Texas."  
  
"Nice to meet you Catherine." Calleigh greeted as she shook her hand.  
  
"You too." Cath replied. "So, are you working on this case too?"  
  
"Apparrantly so. I'm just surprised that I haven't seen you guys around during the day."  
  
"Well, that would be because we're on the graveyard shift." Nick chuckled. " C'mon, let's go back to the lab." The three of them climbed in to the Tahoe and headed back to headquarters.  
  
~*~ TBC?? ~*~  
  
An: The title is from Korn's "Alone I Break". I think the song will eventually be inserted somewhere in the story! So anyways, Love to hear those reviews!!   
PS: Sorry for the wait... school is really hectic. ^_^ 


	2. Melissa

AN: School's being really hectic lately, so this will only be a short chapter and I'll update later on. But right now I have a Chemistry assignment due and Enterprise, and English ,and a math test.... but you know... I won't bore you with details. Most of my ideas actually come to me in Math class. So anyways, please review and lemme know if I should continue, if I should have pairings.. etc.   
So... after all that... On with the story!  
  
"So, Doc. What do we have?" Catherine asked as the three of them entered the dark, foul-smelling room. They put on there gowns and walked towards the tabletop where Dr. Al Robbins was examining the dead girl.  
  
"You victim is Melissa O'Connelly." Al replied.  
  
"M-Melissa O'Connelly?" Nick asked shakily. His eyes were glassy and he started to tremble slightly.  
  
"Nick, are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah... yea I'm fine, Calliegh. Just a little cold." Nick answered, trying to avoid her eyes that were filled with unspoken questions.  
  
"Anyways, she was killed by strangulation, but I also found something else." Al continued.  
  
"What is it?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Semen."   
  
"You mean the kid was raped?" Calliegh asked. She looked at the young girl on the table, cold and lifeless. She tried to imagine how happy this kid might have been. She shook the image out of her head. Now was not the time to get emotionally involved. It would only make it harder.  
  
"Maybe. The reason why I'm not sure is because there is no bruising of that kind that would indicate sexual assault." Al came out from behind the bench and walked over to where he had some pictures of the girl laid out. "Come here and I'll show you." Nick, Catherine, and Calliegh walked over and stood around the table. "You see, the bruising is around the face, neck and arms. But on her inner thigh, there is none." Al said pointing at that picture. Nick sighed sadly, but it seemed to go unnoticed by Al and Catherine. He turned, took off his gown and left the room. Calleigh looked after him and turned back to Catherine.  
  
"Guess it's time for a break..."  
  
~*~ TBC? ~*~  
  
AN: to continue... or not to continue... that is the question! LOL! Well Lemme know what you think!! ^_^ 


	3. Losing Grip

An: just the standard stuff.... disclaimers.... same old same old.... hah.... anyways.... after this chapter I'm not exactly sure what to do.... I have a couple different ideas and I'd like your input too.... So when you review..... and you WILL review.... Please leave any suggestions that can help my story plot.... please.... School is cramping my imagination and writing in Math class isn't helping my grades....LOL! So Please Review and Tell me your thoughts!  
Ps: I may be starting another story relatively soon.... depending on school and inspiration...!  
Thoughts  
" " Speaking  
---On with the story---Chapter 3---  
  
Nick walked in the breakroom and headed immediately to the coffee maker. This case was getting to intense for him and he knew it was a losing battle. He had to keep his emotions in check.   
  
Melissa O'Connelly? It couldn't be. This just can't be happening. An image of the little girl flashed though his mind. She was so happy, so full of life and love.   
  
He put his coffee down on the counter and sat down at the table with his head in his hands. A soft cry escaped his lips and he started to lose it. Tears began to stream down his face and his body began to shake with sobs.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
Startled, Nick jumped up and wiped his eyes quickly, then turned to see Sara standing in the door way with a look of concern and worry spread across her face.  
  
"Sara... oh... hi..." Nick said surprisingly calmly, regaining his composure.  
  
"Nick, are you okay?" Sara took a step towards him and laid her hand on his arm.  
  
"Yea, yea, I'm fine. Just tired and stressed I guess..."   
  
"Okay... are you sure?"   
  
"Yea.... I'm fine.... really!" Nick said, pasting on a big grin, but yet not convincing even himself that he was fine.  
  
" Well, you know I'm here, if you wanna talk sometime, okay?" Sara gave his arm and reassuring squeeze and then let him go.  
  
" Yea, thanks Sara." Nick smiled a small, but genuine smile at her, then returned to his coffee. Sara stood in the doorway for another minute, then turned to go to Grissom's office.  
  
I wonder what all of that was about? Why was Nick crying? Maybe I'll just go ask Grissom to check up on him later.  
  
~*~ TBC???~*~  
  
AN: please please please..... Review!! ^_^   
thanx! 


	4. Time For a Break?

AN: Sorrie... it's been awhile... I'm on a mad Christmas rush... I have to do so many assignment and tests before the break! But... as you can see I have come back! This chapter is a bit longer but and I'm still trying to work out some of the details.... hopefully next chapter will be more enlightening! Anyways... now I'm just rambling! LOL  
So... I just wants to say thanks to all my reviewers! *Dawn, CSIgirl911, Goddess of Heather, Franny, Stoked, Rya, Annie, "no name", and Pamela Bren* Thanx a bunch! I really do love getting feedback. It helps me write more!  
So anyway.... same disclaimers.... and on to the story! :)  
  
Sara walked down the hall towards Grissom's office. Lost in her thoughts, she wondered what could've gotten Nick so upset that he was crying. The whole day had been rough for everyone. Sara, Warrick and Grissom were working on the Jameson Case. The mother and father were both killed, but the two boys were still alive and the main suspects as of right now. The two boys, Carl, 14, and Danny, 11, were in the care of the Grandmother until they could be pinned to the case.  
  
"Whoa! Sara, watch out!" Catherine said just as she and Sara collided.  
  
"Oh, jeez, sorry Cath. Guess I was just lost in thought."  
  
"I'd say so. Are you alright? Your case getting to you?" Cath inquired. Sara was prone to get emotionally involved.  
  
"I'm fine. It's Nick that I'm worried about."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Calliegh walked up behind Catherine, just catching the last part about Nick.  
  
"I... huh... who are you?" Sara gave Calliegh a confused look.  
  
" Sorry... I'm Calliegh Jones. I'm on the case with Nick and Catherine," She reached out and shook Sara's hand. "I used to know Nick from before."   
  
"I'm Sara Sidle." Sara smiled, but then just as quickly, frowned slightly.  
  
"So, what's wrong with him??" Cath inquired.  
  
" I'm not sure," Sara gazed in the direction of the break room and turned back facing Cath and Calliegh. "I found him in the break room and he was crying." Sara's own eyes were welling up with tears at the image of Nick crying. Nick was always so sweet and just seemed so innocent, that seeing him upset, all by himself, broke her heart.  
  
"Nick was crying??" Calliegh grew concerned. She had never seen Nick cry. He was always so strong and brave, but sensitive at the same time. Some cases were emotionally draining, but they always relied on each other and stayed strong. When she was injured, he never cried in front of her, he always put on a brave face and assured her that everything was fine. But what if it wasn't? The question lingered in her mind as she heard Cath say something about giving Nick some privacy and let him be by himself for awhile.  
  
"When he's ready, he'll tell us. Don't worry. Nick's strong, whatever's getting him down, he can work though it. He just needs time." Cath gave a reassuring smile to the both of them. Then she told them to invite everyone to go for a coffee break. They definately could use one. Sara agreed and said that she'd go ask Griss and Warrick. Cath would ask Nick and Greg.  
  
" Ok, see-ya there!" Sara turned, and walked down the hallway, feeling slightly less worried. Cath turned back to Calliegh and led her down the hall.  
  
" So, who's Greg?"  
  
" Greg?? Well, he's kind-of hard to explain... you'll just have to meet him for yourself," Cath grinned at her and they walked into the lab.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
AN: So.... what did ya think?? Tell me!! LOL.... okay so here's the IMPORTANT part.... who should I pair Nick with?? Sara? Calliegh? Catherine?  
Review and let me know.... and other ideas/suggestion are welcome! 


	5. Coffee and Quitting

AN: wow... it's been 9 days since I last updated... too long?? well I'm really sorrie... but school has it's demands... and I'm currently involved in a RPG... so my minds been wandering... and sometimes left me completely... how could I forget you guys?? it's so shocking!! Anyways... here's Chappy 4... and Keep the reviews coming!!  
And thanx to all my reviews... you know who you are... and I'm too lazy to type in the names... lol  
Standard Disclaimers Apply....   
  
Sara opened the door to Grissom's office and walked in. "Hey... Grissom?"  
  
"Yeah Sara?" He looked up at her, expect news on their case.  
  
"Cath was just wondering if you'd like to come out for a coffee break?"  
  
"I don't know Sara. I think I should stay here and work on our case, but you go on." Grissom turned back to the file in front of him.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. Look! We're all stressed out today and we all need a break. This includes you, too!" Sara stepped towards his desk and closed the file on him.  
  
"Sara-"  
  
"Please... Grissom, come with us."  
  
"Okay, okay. Just hold on a second, while I clear up everything." Grissom finally gave in and began to put away the files.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go ask Warrick, and I'll be right back." Sara left the room for a moment, then popped back in. "By the way, could you look in on Nick for me? I'm worried about him." Grissom nodded and Sara left once again to look for Warrick.  
  
~*~ In the Lab ~*~  
  
"Hey Greg!" Catherine chirped as she and Calliegh entered Greg's Domain, otherwise known as the lab.  
  
"Cath, if you're here for those test results, well they're not back yet." Greg groaned as he tried to stiffle a yawn. "Who's that with you?" He nodded his head in Calliegh's direction.  
  
"Oh, This is Detective Calliegh Jones. Calliegh, this is Greg Sanders, our lab tech." Cath said.  
  
"Hi!" Calliegh smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Hey there!" Greg smiled back. Wow! She's pretty hot... Greg get these thoughts out of your head, she'd never be into you Greg wrestled with his thoughts.  
  
"Anyway, the reason we came down here was to find out if you wanted to go for a coffee break?" Cath asked.  
  
"Uh... I dunno, I still have a lot of tests left to do... and I'm sure Grissom would want me to stay and finish up..." Greg stammered.   
  
"C'mon Greggy, you can do that when you get back," Cath leaned over to him. "Besides, Calliegh is going too..." She whispered to him. Greg immediatly perked up.  
  
"All right! Okay, we going now??"  
  
"In a few, we gotta go ask Nick..."  
  
~*~ In the hallway ~*~  
  
Sara stepped out of Grissom's office and bumped into Warrick.   
  
"That's the second time that's happened today" She laughed.  
  
"So, what's up?" Warrick asked, making a head movement towards Grissom's office.  
  
"Oh... that. Nothing big, just wanted to know if he wanted to go for a coffee break. Cath is asking Greg and Nick."  
  
"And you didn't ask me??" Warrick said with a fake look of hurt.  
  
"Knock it off," Sara said, playfully pushing him, "I was just coming to look for you actually."  
  
"Well, I will definately go. Anything to take my mind off our case for a bit." Warrick sighed and took a step towards Grissom's office. "I gotta drop this off but I'll be right back." He pointed to the folder he had in his hands and left.  
  
~*~ In the Break Room ~*~  
  
Cath and Calliegh walked into the break room and spotted Nick sitting on the sofa, blank expression, just there with the TV on, but not really watching it.  
  
"Hey... Nick?" Calliegh said quietly, as not to startle him.  
  
"Calliegh? um.. hi... what's up?" Nick said, shaking his head from the trance-like state he was in.  
  
"We were just wondering if you wanted to go out for a coffee break, seeing as how everyone is getting stressed and tired..." Calliegh asked quietly, concern still in her eyes.  
  
"Well-" Nick started.  
  
"Everyone's going and it wouldn't be right if you just stayed here, by yourself." Cath interjected, she knew Nick would try to get out of it.  
  
"okay... so when are we going?" Nick said, defeatedly.  
  
"We're all meeting out in the lobby, so come on... get your butt in gear!" Cath tried lightening the mood.  
  
"haha... alright... let's go..." Nick laughed a little. It felt good to laugh. Calliegh walked out and Nick was by the door when Cath held his arm and tugged him back inside. "Yea??"  
  
"Nicky, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... don't worry... I'll be fine... honest... now c'mon, or well miss everyone..." Nick replied and left the room before Cath could ask him anymore questions. Sorry Cath... but you can't make this any better... this old wound can never heal... He sighed and then pasted a grin on his face while he met the others.  
  
What's wrong Nicky?? I wish you could tell me, or Sara, or anyone.... don't try to go through something tough again by yourself... please Catherine thought, as though she was talking to Nick. She could only hope that he'd talk to someone. She left the room and went out withe the others.  
  
~*~ At the coffee shop ~*~  
  
"Oh man... that was hillarious!! I never laughed so hard in my life.." Warrick bursted, laughing at the memory.  
  
"I know... that was really a 'once in a lifetime' deal" Sara added.  
  
"Well, now that you've all had your laugh, at my expense I might add, which seems to be happening more and more, but I can't figure out why, I mean really...." Greg started to drone on  
  
"Greg!!" Cath laughed.  
  
"oh, sorry... what was I going to say now?? Oh yea... did anyone want something else to drink?"   
  
"Sure!" Cath, Sara, Calliegh and Warrick replied.  
  
"Nick? Grissom? Want anything?"  
  
"No thanks." Nick said.  
  
"Uh... No, but thanks anyway." Grissom replied, after breaking his concentration on Nick. Sara was right... something is definately wrong with Nick...  
  
"I'll come up with you..." Sara said, nudging Cath.  
  
"yea... I will too... come on Warrick."  
  
"Huh? But I was-" Cath stared at him... "just coming..." They got up from the table and left Nick and Grissom alone so they could talk.  
  
"Nick... what wrong?" Grissom asked.  
  
"God! What is wrong with everyone... they all keep asking me that!" He whispered harshly.  
  
"Nick-"  
  
"Griss... please... don't start..."  
  
"I'm just concerned about you Nicky... and so is everyone else" Grissom could see Nick's pain showing in his eyes.  
  
"Can we talk outside??" Nickasked as he stood up.  
  
"Sure..." Grissom got up and walked outside with Nick.  
  
"I'm giving you my two weeks notice..." Nick stated blankly  
  
"what-"  
  
"I'll hand in my resignation letter tomorrow morning. I'd prefer if you didn't say anything." Nick finished then turned and left.  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
An: so what will happen??? well you're just going to have to stay tuned!! Same Nick-channel, Same Nick-time.... LOL... So... PLEASE REVIEW!!  
Thanx! xoxo ~Cheryl~ :)  
  
PS: Fawkes21 - here's ur long chapter!! "Merry Christmas"  
  
And Merry Christmas to everyone else too!! 


	6. Revisiting the past

AN: Hey! Yup.. it's me again! Thanx to all my reviewers : Franny, Anne, and CSIERfan... thanx for reviewing chapter 5! And of course everyone else! With out you guys, I wouldn't have continued.  
So... here's the next chapter! Hope you Enjoy! Standard Disclaimers!  
  
Grissom stood there, shell-shocked, alone in the parking lot. Nick's quitting? He shook his head in hopes that this was just some dream, but it wasn't. This was reality. Nick was leaving, but why? Grissom frowned and walked back inside and sat down at the table. Sara saw him come back in, alone. She walked over and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Where's Nick?" Sara asked.  
  
"Gone..." He replied blankly.  
  
"Gone?? Where? What happened Grissom?" Sara's eyes were filled with concern. She cared about Nick and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. If he was hurting, she wanted to be right there next to him, holding his hand, telling him how much she cared about him. Yes, she did like Nick. She had known for a while, but she could never bring herself to tell him.  
  
"He left... I don't know where he went..."  
  
"Grissom? What happened?" Sara had to find out where Nick went and what was wrong.  
  
"What's going on?" Warrick asked as he and the rest came back over to the table.  
  
"Where's Nick?" Calliegh said when she noticed he wasn't there. She was worried about him.  
  
"Nick left... we don't know where he went..." Sara replied.  
  
"Grissom... did Nick say anything? Did he tell you what was wrong?" Catherine added, trying to find out what happened.  
  
"I... I shouldn't say... he asked me not to..." Grissom appeared weakened by the events that had taken place. He cared about Nick too, probably more than any of them, but he'd never show it.  
  
"Man, you've got to tell us... look something happened to Nick... and it changed him... what did he say?" Greg was Nick's best friend and couldn't stand the thought that Nick wasn't himself.  
  
"He... he quit..." Grissom answered quietly, like he was ashamed that he let Nick quit. "He gave me his two weeks notice..." The room went quiet. No one could believe what Grissom was telling them. Nick had quit. Was this the same guys who was always so optimistic, and loved his job? They wouldn't know until they had asked him.  
  
"Quit?? But why?? Nick's not like that..." Warrick was surprised, to say the least. Nick was the last person that he expected to quit.  
  
"We have to find him... something has got to be seriously wrong... he never quits! Well except for when he left Texas, but I never found out why. We have to find him." Calliegh got ready to leave when someone pulled her back. It was Greg.  
  
"Don't... look he's never going to tell us if we all go... and there's no guarantee that he'll even tell us anyway." Greg looked at her and knew that she cared for Nick. A tear travelled down her cheek and her reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. "Look, I do understand how you feel, he's my best friend." He smiled slightly. "Now c'mon, how about I buy you something to drink, to get your mind of things, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Calliegh was obviously relaxed, and comforted by Greg's presence.  
  
"We'll be back at the lab in about an hour, okay? See-ya then." Greg called over his shoulder as he and Calliegh went to get something else to drink.  
  
Cath, Warrick, Sara and Grissom just stood there for a second in silence. They had to find some way to get Nick to open up. They had to get Nick back.  
  
"Cath... I want you, Warrick and Sara to go back to the lab and continue the investigation on the cases. I'm going to go try to find Nick and talk to him." Grissom said finally.  
  
"I'm going with you Grissom" Sara replied.  
  
"No... they need you on the case..."  
  
"Please... I want to go with you..." Sara pleaded  
  
"Sara... I don't know... he might not even say anything... and we still have to find him..."  
  
~*~*~ on the road ~*~*~  
  
Nick was driving down the road and switched on the radio. Too much had happened today. This case was one of his worst nightmares. But what could he do? He could leave...  
  
**Pick me up  
been bleeding too long  
Right here, right now  
I'll stop it some how  
  
I will make it go away  
can't be here no more  
Seems this is the only way  
I will soon be gone  
these feelings will be gone  
these feelings will be gone**  
  
He had to leave... how could he stay after this had happened... It all started back in Texas... it was the reason he left in the first place. It was her, Melissa O'Connelly.  
  
**Now I see the times they change  
leaving doesn't seems so strange  
I am hoping I can find  
where to leave my hurt behind  
All this shit I seem to take  
all alone I seem to break  
I have lived the best I can  
Does this make me not a man?**  
  
Melissa... she was always such a sweet kid. Nick shook his head at the memory. No... I'm not going to relieve this again! he stepped on the gas and dove to the city limits. He needed to find peace... somewhere quiet where he could gather his thoughts...  
  
**Shut me off  
I am ready,  
Heart stops  
I stand alone  
Can't be on my own  
  
I will make it go away  
can't be here no more  
Seems this is the only way  
I will soon be gone  
these feelings will be gone  
these feelings will be gone**  
  
He pulled off to the side of the road. He opened the door and got out of the Tahoe. Walking back to the crime scene where she was found, the tears started to come again. It's my fault she's dead... it's all my fault He started to break down. There was no way he could stay here... he had to leave... start over.... forget who he was.  
  
**Now I see the times they change  
leaving doesn't seems so strange  
I am hoping I can find  
where to leave my hurt behind  
All this shit I seem to take  
all alone I seem to break  
I have lived the best I can  
Does this make me not a man?  
  
Am I going to leave this place?  
What is it I'm hanging from?  
is there nothing more to come?   
Is it always black in space?  
Am I going to take it's place?  
Am I going to leave this race?   
I guess god's up in this place?  
what is it that I've become?  
is there something more to come?   
  
Now I see the times they change  
leaving doesn't seems so strange  
I am hoping I can find  
where to leave my hurt behind  
All this shit I seem to take  
all alone I seem to break  
I have lived the best I can  
Does this make me not a man?**  
  
~*~*~ Back at the coffee shop ~*~*~  
  
Sara and Grissom were bring Cath and Warrick back to the lab to keep working on their cases. Grissom had finally decided to let Sara come with him.  
  
"Don't worry... we'll find out what's wrong... and we'll bring him back" Grissom said before leaving the parking lot.  
  
"Now... where would he go?" Sara asked.  
  
"I dunno... what did he react to? the case?"  
  
"I know where he went... back to the crime scene..." Sara knew they would get a chance if they got there in time and he didn't leave. "It's on the outskirts of the city limits"  
  
"Alright then... let's go.." Grissom stomped on the gas and they sped down the road to the desert. They drove down the highway in silence until a question entered Sara's mind.  
  
"Do you really think he'll quit?"  
  
"I don't know... He might... wait... isn't that Nick's tahoe up ahead?" Grissom saw the tahoe and pulled over behind it.  
  
"yea... it is... but where's Nick?" Sara and Grissom got out of their Tahoe and walked out onto the desert... trying to spot Nick. "Wait... I think I see him... c'mon, over there!"  
  
Grissom followed Sara as they both made their way over to Nick, who was sitting on the ground next to where they found Melissa. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were folded across. His head rested against his arm while he quietly cried.  
  
"Nick?" Sara whispered "Hey Nick?" She slowly walked up behind him and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. Nick sighed and then looked up, his eyes were red and tear filled. He didn't bother to wipe away the tears this time... he was to weak and worn out. He turned his head again and let out another sigh.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Nick mumbled,  
  
"We want to know why you've decided to quit." Grissom stated.  
  
"I suppoed you've told everyone about that... if you told them that, then how can I tell you something so private?" Nick shook his head and turned away. "Just leave."  
  
"Nick... we are not leaving! you have to tell us what's wrong... please..." Sara pleaded with him.   
  
"Sara... I... " Nick started, then stopped.  
  
"Nick whatever happened... you can tell us... you know that right?" Grissom said as he helped Nick stand up.  
  
"It's my fault..." Nick began, realizing that they might as well know the reason why he quit.  
  
"What's your fault?" Sara asked  
  
"Melissa being dead..." Nick hung his head and sighed... he felt empty.  
  
"Nick it's not your fault... you couldn't have stopped it from happening" Grissom tried to see the reason Nick blamed himself. He had worked on other homicides and he never felt guilty.  
  
"It was a cold case back in Texas... Calliegh was injured so I got the case. Melissa O'Connelly went missing and I tried to find her. I really did try... but I couldn't find her.... they slipped through my fingers and now she's dead. Damn it Gris! It is my fault... I could've had the guy...." Nick pounded his fists against the ground,.  
  
"Nick... Nick listen to me... it is not your fault... do you understand? It isn't your fault..." Grissom had taken hold of Nick's shoulder and squeezed it a little. He looked Nick right in the eye.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No... it isn't your fault... say it Nick..." Grissom continued.  
  
"it isn't my fault..." Nick said after a few minutes of silence. Nick stood up and swallowed hard... "but I could've-"  
  
"No Nick.... you couldn't have done anything differently... the only thing you can do now... is get justice for that girl.. if you quit... you let her down" Sara said before Nick could start blaming himself again. Nick nodded his head. Sara walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Nick... you know, no matter what hard times you go through, I will always be here for you, okay?" Nick smiled at her and reached behind his neck and took her hands in his.   
  
"Thank you Sara." He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeezed.  
  
"All right... let's go back tot he lab now... Sara.. you go with Nick" Grissom said, but Sara was already hopping into Nick's tahoe. He just smiled at them and got into his own.  
  
  
~*~*~ TBC?? ~*~*~  
  
AN: So... what do ya think?? Please Review!! Thanx!  
~Cheryl~ xoxo   
  
"Merry Christmas!" 


	7. Confessions of the heart

AN: so.. here I am with Chappy 7... I know it's been awhile so i must apologize.... I had a severe case of writer's block....! But I had some help from a friend... So here's a BIG THANK-YOU!!!! that goes out to Joey!! You know with out your help this wouldn't be posted!  
Well.. standard disclaimers apply... So on with the story!  
  
Nick climbed into the driver's side and started the Tahoe. He looked over at Sara and smiled slightly. "Thank-you" he whispered.  
  
Sara smiled, "For what?"  
  
"For being here... and for letting me know it wasn't my fault"   
  
Sara smiled, "Hey, what are friends for?" She felt the top of his hand and then fasten her seatbelt.  
  
He pulled on the road and started to follow Grissom back to Head Quarters. Sara watched him out the corner of her eye. She moved around a little trying to break the silence  
  
"Sara, I -"he began. He stopped and shook his head... "Nevermind"  
  
Sara turned, "What?Tell me Nick. You know how much I HATE that!" She crossed her arms.  
  
He smiled at her. *God, She beautiful... I just wish I could tell her. But what good would that do. I'm still leaving and I couldn't do that to her*  
  
Sara smiled back, "Nicky tell me!"   
  
"Sara, i know you said that no matter what troubles I go through, that you'd be there with me, but I don't think that's going to happen. Sara... I still need to leave after I finish this case... i just wanted you to know" He sighed  
  
Sara's smiled faded, "Nick, why leave?" Sara swallowed trying to not cry, "Nick, I will be there with you no matter what." Sara wished she could tell him how she felt, but she was too scared.  
  
"You can't..." he pulled over and turned to face her. he placed his hands over hers. "Sara, it's still my fault. It's my fault Calliegh was hurt on that case, and it's my fault that Melissa and her kidnapper got away. It's my fault that she's dead. And now having this case here, now... I have to leave. It's really hard to explain." He frowned and his eyes glisten with unshed tears. *why can't I tell her how much i care about her, and how I'd do anything to make sure she was never hurt... *  
  
Sara couldn't stop her tears, "It's not Nick! What about next time? Huh? You gonna run away then too!? Leave the people that care about you just like that, not give them a second thought? Nick you can't keep running away!" He wiped away her tears with his thumb and sighed. "It's not your fault, it's the guy who done it's fault, why can't you see that?" She stared into his eyes looking for answers.  
  
"i - I wasn't focused... I let him slip by me..."  
  
Sara shook her head, "No Nick, I mean if thats what you think, what do you think about me? To think how many have slipped past, I must be a monster to you."  
  
"No.. no, not at all... Sara you're wonderful..." Nick couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. When he heard what he said, he looked down.  
  
Sara looked at him, she turned his head to her, "Do you care about me?"  
  
"Of course I do..." He whispered.  
  
"Then why let this guy come between us? Nick don't let it rip up our family... Don't let it take you away from me." She said softly *I can't believe I said me... I was gonna say us...* Sara thought to herself. Sara blushed a little.  
  
Nick looked up at her. "Sara... if I stayed, and I messed up again, and you were hurt, i'd never forgive myself.... That's why i think i should leave... whenever I start loving someone, they end up hurt..." Nick sighed and gulped *I just told her I loved her... God... I'm an idiot... *  
  
Sara looked at Nick in shock, "I'll make sure you don't, and Nick, you'd hurt me more by leaving than anyone ever could. Nick I've never felt like this, don't take it away from me, please."  
  
"I'm so sorry Sara... i am... i just... I love you...." He lost his control and started to cry again.   
  
Sara leaned over and pulled him to her, "Nick, I love you too." Sara wiped her tears and hugged Nick.  
  
"Sara... I love you so much... i never want to hurt you... but -" He began again.  
  
"But what? You will hurt me if you leave....I just don't understand why you can't see that. Nothing bad will happen to me." Sara could feel tears roll down her cheek  
  
"Promise me.... promise that you won't get in harms way... please... Sara promise me that"  
  
"If you promise me you'll stay!" Sara looked at Nick, She loved him so much, she didn't want to lose him.  
  
After a pause Nick smiled at her. "I'll stay... i promise...  
  
SAra smiled and hugged him, "I promise too,"  
  
He hugged her back and kissed her on top of her head. She looked at him, then wiped his tears away.  
  
"Haha... ok... so how about we catch up with Grissom and head back to HQ?"  
  
Sara smiled, "yeah, he'll think we got lost!"  
  
He smiled and drove down the road again. He tossed his cell at her. "Here... call him and tell him we're on our way... just in case..."   
  
Sara opened it and dailed Grissom's number. she wiped her eyes making sure all the tears were gone.  
  
"Hi Grissom, It's Sara, Cancel the search party! We are about 10 minutes away from you."  
  
"Alright... see-you there." Grissom replied from the cell phone  
  
Sara put the cell down and put her hand on Nick's. He turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers, then glanced over at her and smiled. Sara breathed in and smiled.  
  
*** Arriving at HQ ***  
  
Nick sighed and smiled at Sara before leaning over next to her and giving her a quick kiss. SAra grinned, and bit her lip. She could feel her heart soar.   
  
"You ready to go in?" He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"yeah." Sara didn't let go of Nick's hand until their arms were stretched as far as they could go.   
  
He got out of the Tahoe and walked around to sara's side. "Shall we?" He smiled a genuine smile at her  
  
Sara Grinned, "we shall!" She hopped out and walked beside.  
  
They walked inside and saw Grissom in the break room with the others. Greg and Calliegh were on one couch together. Greg looked like her really liked her, and the feeling looked mutual. Sara smiled at everyone.  
  
*Is he gonna tell them?* She thought.  
  
Nick looked at everyone, then back at Sara. "Guys... I just want to let you know that.... I'm not quitting...." He smiled. Sara was grinning like the cat who got the cream.  
  
Grissom stood up and walked over to Nick. "Welcome Back Nicky.... Glad you decided to stay."  
  
Cath walked up to him and gave him a hug. "i don't think we'd ever be able to replace you... " She smiled at him. SAra smiled and blushed a little, She thought the same thing.  
  
"Man, If you quit... I'd have to beat your ass and drag you back... good choice on staying " Warrick said as he grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Sara nodded at Warrick, "I'd have helped you there!"  
  
"haha.. I know you would've..."  
  
Sara blushed a little.  
  
"You were leaving?" Said Greg, last to know as usual.  
  
"Greg... we're you even listening to me when I said that?" Calliegh turned his face towards her's  
  
Greg went red, "umm, yeah.. but I was too busy umm..." he looked at everyone else... "Hey Nick so your not leaving!" Sara laughed at Greg  
  
"uh.. Greg... I'm right here.... not over there." Calliegh placed a hand on his leg.   
  
Warrick raised his eyebrow. Sara coughed, Warrick followed her in the cough. GReg's face was priceless. *I wish i had a camera!* Warrick thought.  
  
"Way to go Greg..." Nick commented as he wrapped an arm around Sara's waist, casually. Sara went red and felt butterflies inside her.  
  
"You guys are... you know," Greg waved his fingers about.  
  
"Hey man," Warrick shook Nick's hand.  
  
Cath looked at Nick and Sara standing next to each other and smiled. *Looks like Sara got what she wanted after all...*  
  
SAra rested her head on Nick's chest. *Wonder if I'm still red?*  
  
Warrick went and stood beside Grissom and Catherine, "The single people can stand here!" Warrick announced.  
  
Greg looked at Calliegh. *Do i go over there?* he thought.  
  
Calliegh looked at him and smiled. "You, Greg, are staying right here with me" She leaned over and kissed him briefly, then winked at him. Greg went red. He shrugged and kissed her. Sara turned to Nick and looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry... I think they're perfect for each other... " He smiled at her and held her closer.  
  
"No, that's not what's wrong. They kissed properly first!"  
  
"haha..." Nick smiled at her. Sara kissed Nick the best she could.   
  
Warrick coughed, "Umm, guys, this is a place of work!" He pointed out  
  
Nick smiled and deepened the kiss. Every part of his body was screaming. He loved her. He held up a finger to Warrick.  
  
"sorrrrrrry!" Warrick turned round to get Grissom to say something but he was doing his crossword puzzle.  
  
Sara kissed Nick again as Warrick went to walk out and he shouted, "I need a woman!"  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
AN: so how was it? enough N/S for you?? Well you know what you have to do know!!! REVIEW!!!! plz, it helps me write more!! ^_^ 


	8. Texas Cowboy?

AN: ok ok! I know... where have I been for the last... 5 months or so? I'm SO sorry, but I lost all sense of direction for the fic and then i was busy with the story "YOUNG LOVE"... But Hey! I got around to it, so here's a chapter for you all to hold you over form another 3 months?? J/K!! anyways, on with the fic!!  
  
AND... FF.net wouldn't let me upload this.... grr...  
  
^_^  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Nick sat on the couch in the break room, with Sara next to him, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
Warrick and Cath were chatting over a cup of coffee, while Greg and Calliegh went for a 'walk'. Grissom smiled to himself and continued working on the crossword in front of him.   
  
Everyone seemedto be happy, and he was grateful that Nick was still with them, and by the looks of it, Sara was just as happy and grateful too. Grissom looked down at his watch and put down his crossword.  
  
"Ok gang... looks like our break is over... so lets get back to work." Gris said. "And can someone find Greg and get him back to the lab?" Grissom grabbed a few folders and stood up. "Warrick, Sara... I need you two to go back to my office and pick up those samples and get those test done, A.S.A.P. "  
  
"We'll get right on it." Warrick replied and headed for the door. "You commin' Sara?"  
  
"Yea, just a sec..." Sara said and looked up at Nick. "So, are you gonna be ok, Nick?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine..." Nick smiled at her and gave her a simple kiss.  
  
"Alright then... call me if you need anything..." Sara nodded at him and left the room.  
  
Nick walked over to Cath, who was still in the breakroom. Cath picked up their file and took a seat at the table. She opened the folder and looked thought the papers and photos.   
  
"As soon as Greg and Calliegh get back, we'll head back out to the scene and then we'll make a few calls back to Texas, see if we can't get a copy of the file from your old case." Cath said to Nick.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nick, Cath and Calliegh drove back down the highway, and pulled off to the side. They walked over the desert ground, over to the scene of the crime. Nick frowned. Calliegh stood back a bit and surveyed the landscape while Cath knelt down to the ground and spotted a piece of torn fabric that they may have missed before.   
  
"Hey Nicky? I think I might have something here..." Cath called out to Nick, who ran up beside her. "Here... hand me a bag" Cath placed the fabric in the bag and sealed it. "It may mean nothing, or it may mean everything..."  
  
"I'm hoping for the 'everything'..." Nick sighed. He took the bag and placed it inside his kit. "See anything else?" He called out to the others.  
  
"Nope... I guess we should get back to the lab and get the fabric processed..." Cath said, standing up and picking up her kit.  
  
"Yea.... I guess so." Nick looked arouund once more. "We can always come back again later anyways." Cath nodded and headed back to the Tahoe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Catherine pulled up a stool in the lab room and placed the piece of torn fabric underneath the microscope. She looked away for a moment and jotted down some notes about the material. The was a small knock on the door, making her turn around.  
  
"Knock, Knock..." Nick leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Hey Nicky... whatcha got there?"  
  
"It's the case file from Texas." Nick said simply.  
  
"Really? Let me see..." Cath stood up from the microscope and walked over next to Nick. he handed her the folder and took her place at the lab bench and took a peek in the microscope.   
  
"Hey Cath... did you see this impression, on the back of the fabric? It was like there was some stitching there..." Nick looked closer. "It looks like, 'Texas Cowboy'?"  
  
"What?" Cath looked up at Nick. "Texas Cowboy? What does that mean?"  
  
"It could be a nickname, a business that was set up down there... I'll run it through the computer, see if anything comes up." Nick said and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nick typed in the words and pressed 'Search'. While he waited for the results to come up, he opened the file folder and looked at the picture of Melissa.   
  
Who did this to you? He thought to himself, when the computer beeped, signifing that the results had been found. Nick turned back to the computer and looked through the results.   
  
"Texas Cowboy, Micheal Denver, Gives free horseback lessons to promote the new ranch." Nick skimmed through the article, then entered 'Micheal Denver' into the search box. The results came back with a news report. "Micheal Denver aqquited on case of... child molestation" Nick did a double take of the computer screen. "What the hell?" Nick got up from the computer and went to run the name through CODIS and see if anything came up. Sure enough, it did.   
  
"Well, well Mr. Denver. You just made it to the top of my suspect list."  
  
TBC? 


	9. Trip to The Texas Corral

AN: ok... I don't have much to say right now... so here's chappy 9... and we're getting close to the end of the fic...  
  
Don't forget to R & R  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Nick printed out his new found information and walked down the hals of CSI to find Catherine and Grissom. He found Catherine in the breakroom reviewing the case file once again, looking for clues. Nick stood in the doorway, knocking on the frame.   
  
"Cath! We got a break... c'mon I'll tell you about it on the way to find Grissom." Catherine stood up from the table, intrigued. She gathered the file and followed behind Nick.   
  
"So... what did you find on the 'Texas Cowboy'?" Nick handed her his information and told her as she browsed through it.  
  
"Texas Cowboy... Is Mr. Micheal Denver... apparantly he was giving free horseback lessons to promote the new ranch there and a child molestation case came about soon after, of which he ended up being aquitted. And take a guess at who the victim was..." Nick paused.  
  
"Melissa O'Connelly! Hmph... So she goes and takes a free horseback riding lesson from him and he gets a little too close, too touchy-feely... So I'm guessing she probably didn't tell her mother, but her mother found out somehow anyway? So when he was aquitted he kidnapped her and murdered her?" Cath sighed in disgust.   
  
Nick nodded and continued to Grissom's office and gave him the info on the case so far. They didn't know where Denver was hiding out at he moment. So he decided he'd get in touch with the Texas Police again and they'd go back to analysing the evidence. Then hopefully with enough evidence to back their case, they'd go to Brass and get a warrant.   
  
~*~  
  
Nick placed the call to the Texas PD after he got the okay from Grissom. He booked two plane tickets for himself and Catherine and they were off to the airport, and on a flight to Dallas. Nick found there seats and settled in before turing to face Catherine.  
  
"So... you think they'll be able to give us any clues as to where he might be?" Nick asked.  
  
"I hope so... Maybe if we talk to his family, and they're willing to help, maybe they can give us a few names of places where he might be... maybe staying with other relatives..." Cath offered and then thought for a moment. "So... you were involved with Melissa's kidnapping case back in Texas?"  
  
Nick frowned and nodded. "Yea... The family didn't tell us about the closed molestation case. All they said was that she went to a friend's house and never came back. So back at head-quarters, we made a list of all her friends, teachers, friends of the family and then we checked out the corral. Nothing came up. No one knew about her whereabouts." Nick recountered  
  
"I don't understand why they never mentioned Micheal Denver's name... I know that if i was in their place, I would say anything..." Cath was cut off by Nick.  
  
"Wait! I think I know why... " Nick paused, trying to organize his rambling thoughts. "Okay... when we get there, we'll go to the Corral and see what happened with Micheal, and then we'll go over to the family's house..." Nick said quite quickly, and then relaxed in his seat, leaving Catherine a bit confused.  
  
~*~  
  
After the plane had landed, Nick and Catherine were greeted by a couple of police officers. Nick made his way towards them with Catherine in tow.  
  
"Nick Stokes, Criminalistics of Las Vegas... this is Catherine Willows." Nick introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Officer John Walker and this is my partner, Officer Anna Jones." The gruff man replied, shaking their hands, as did his partner.  
  
"So Officers... Could you take us to the Corral where a Micheal Denver worked?" Nick asked, getting straight down to business. This was a case from his past that he hated to revisit.  
  
"Sure thing..." Walker headed to his police cruiser and let Nick and Cath in the back. He drove towards the corral, glacing back at Nick every now and then. "So I heard you were a part of the Melissa O'Connelly kidnapping case...?"  
  
Nick looked up and nodded. "Yea... Back when I was on the force here..." Nick trailed off, not wanting to get into details again. Walker seemed to notice this and dropped the topic.  
  
"Ok... here we are... " Walker parked the cruiser and stepped outside. "I'll go get the owner for ya..." He said and walked into the corral.  
  
Anna Jones watched the two CSI's in front of her. "You guys have any leads?" She asked rying to make conversation.  
  
Catherine nodded. "We have reason to believe Micheal Denver was involved, but we need more evidence. So this was our first stop."   
  
Jones nodded as she spotted her partner walk out with the owner of the ranch. They walked over to the small group. "This is Mr. Abram Cox, he's the owner of the ranch, and the previous employer of Micheal Denver." Walker introduced him.  
  
Nick looked at the older man. "Mr. Cox... I'd like to ask you a few questions about Mr. Denver. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yes... if you make it quick... We've already had too much bad publicity, I don't need anymore...." Cox replied with a hint of disdain in his voice.  
  
Cath eyed him suspiciously. "When you found out about Mr. Denver and the situation with Melissa O'Connelly, what did you do about it?"  
  
"I told him that it was unacceptable and that he was no longer going to be employed by my business."  
  
"And he just left? Was he at all angry or frustrated? did he say any threats?" Nick threw questions by him at rapid fire.  
  
"Well... he did cuss a fair bit and slammed my door sayin' yellin' something about getting even." Cox concluded.   
  
"Alright, thanks for your time then, if we have anymore questions for you, we'll be in touch." Catherine replied and headed back to the cruiser. "So maybe Denver left the ranch, found Melissa walking home and kidnapped her, therefore getting back at Melissa's family for getting him fired, and getting back at Cox by giving him even more bad publicity."  
  
"Maybe... We should probably get over to the O'Connelly's." Nick said sadly.  
  
~*~ At the O'Connelly Residence ~*~  
  
"Ma'am, could you tell us what happened please?" Nick asked, carefully.  
  
Mrs. O'Connelly seems to aged slightly and seemed more frail. "I - the case fell through... we were upset, but couldn't do anything about it, we just wanted to try and get past it. Then she disappeared... We didn't know what to happen. We didn't mention Micheal because at first we didn't think there was any connection. I mean why would he risk something just after a court case?" She said.  
  
Catherine thought for a moment. "Thank-you ma'am... but we have to go and if we need to talk to you again we'll be in touch..." Catherine said as she left the residence, with a confused Nick behind her.  
  
"Catherine? What's going on?"  
  
"She just brought up an interesting point Nick... Why do something stupid after a court case.... it's not logical..."  
  
"Crime never is...." Nick quipped.  
  
TBC 


	10. Revelations

Chapter 10  
  
Nick and Catherine sat at a table in the local Crime Lab. They sorted pictures and drew out a few time lines, and threw possible theories around.  
  
"OK.. so I'm thinking, Denver lost his job, got upset, kidnapped Melissa, and then killed her after." Nick thought.  
  
"But what about Mr Cox?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I dunno, he just seemed a little too short with us earlier. I mean don't you remember what he said?" Cath asked.  
  
#if you make it quick... We've already had too much bad publicity, I don't need anymore....#  
  
Nick thought for a moment. "So maybe he was angry at Denver and threatened him, making him nervous, making him take irrational actions.?" Nick offered.  
  
"Maybe... but I think we should go talk to Denver's family first..."  
  
"Yea... let's go..." Nick stood up and grabbed his jacket.  
  
~*~ At the Denver Residence ~*~  
  
"No... we haven't heard from him... Not since a few weeks after the case was over." Micheal Denver's mother answered.  
  
"Do you know if he's be staying with any relatives?" Nick asked.  
  
"If he had been... I'm sure we would've found out about it..."  
  
"Look, Mrs. Denver... we need to know about your son's whereabouts, so if you anything... it'd be best if you told us now, rather then us finding out on our own." Nick informed the older lady.  
  
"No... I don't know anything about where he might be... but, well, before he left, he said something about fixing a mistake he made."  
  
"Thanks ma'am." Nick said and walked over to find Cath just finshing talking to the father. "You get anything?"  
  
"Not much... he claims not to know where he is, but I did get a name of a friend Micheal had."  
  
"ok... let's roll."  
  
~*~  
  
Nick and Catherine walked up to Micheal Denver's friends' house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. As they were about to leave, a neighbour poked his head out the window. "You lookin' for Jamie?"   
  
"Yea.. you seen him?" Cath asked, covering her eyes from the sun.  
  
"he's at work..."  
  
"Where does he work then?" Nick asked.  
  
"Over at Cox's ranch... he's the maintenance guy over there."  
  
Cath grinned. "Thanks..." She turned to Nick. "It all leads back to the ranch."  
  
~*~  
  
They walked into the corral and asked around for Jamie.  
  
"I'm Jamie... What do ya need?"   
  
"We need answers..." Nick smiled. "You're a friend of Micheal Denver's right?"  
  
"Yea... why?"  
  
"You know where I can find him?"  
  
"Not anymore... he disappeared a few weeks ago..."  
  
Catherine gave him and incredulous look. "Thanks anyways..."  
  
"But he used to come around here a lot before he disappeared..."  
  
Cath and Nick stopped in their tracks. "But I though he was fired?"  
  
"He was... but he asked me if he could use the old shed, just behind the ranch, for some extra storage space..."  
  
"What was this storage for?"  
  
"Don't know... I never asked and I never went in there... " Jamie answered.   
  
Cath smiled. "Ok.. thanks for your time..." She turned to face Nick again. "Let's go take a look in that shed...."  
  
They made their way down a small path to an old shed that looked to be falling apart. Nick walked over to the door and pulled it open an inch before pulling away.  
  
"Do you smell that?" Nick asked, his face twisted. He tried to block out the foul odor and flung the door open, Jumping back as a decomposing body fell out onto the ground.  
  
"Omigod!" Cath covered her mouth and grabbed her cell, calling the police department.  
  
Nick flicked on a pair of rubber gloves and crouched near the body. He reached in the DB's pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Let's find out who this John Doe is? And what the hell he's doin here..." Nick opened the wallet and pulled out the driver's liscence. His jaw dropped as he handed the card to Catherine.  
  
"it's.... Micheal Denver?!" Cath raised an eyebrow. "But if he's dead.... then who killed Melissa and brought her to Vegas?"  
  
"I dunno... But I- " Nick's thoughts were interrupted by the police and coroner coming in their direction.  
  
~*~  
  
After the scene had cleared, Nick and Cath headed back to the shed to investigate. They looked around and saw food containers and a small make-shift bed, with wires at the head of the bed.   
  
"Wires... bed... food... He kept her here Cath. Dammit! She was right here the whole time.... and we couldn't find her, we let her die..." Nick yelled in anger.   
  
"Nick!" Cath put a firm hand on his arm. "There's nothing you can do to bring her back... but there is something you can do to help ease her family's pain..." Cath said sypathetically.  
  
Nick nodded and decided he's go talk to the friend again. "I wanna know who had access to this shed... cuz someone killed Micheal here and probably knew about Melissa too." Nick walked off and went to find Jamie.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jamie... who had access to that shed?" Nick asked, walking up behind the young man.  
  
"Uh... Myself and Mike..."  
  
"Did you ever go there? is there anyone else? did anyone go there just before Micheal disappeared?" Nick asked rapidly.  
  
"No.. I never went there... The place was falling apart and Mike said he didn't want anyone messing with the shed cuz he had his stuff in there... but he didn't want me to say anything about him still being around..."  
  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
  
"No... I didn't know i it was anything serious or not... but one day, Mr. Cox was headed up to the old shed to check out it's condition cuz he was gonna tear it down and build a new one... "  
  
"Did he go up there?"  
  
"I dunno... I just told him that it seemed fine enough and that we already had a shed closer to the ranch that we didn't need that one... so as far as I know, he left it alone"  
  
Nick's expression changed as an idea occurred to him. "Interesting..." He said briefly before heading back to Catherine. "I know who did it... Cath, I know what happened!" Nick said running up the pathway.  
  
Cath stepped out of the shed and looked sideways at Nick. "What?"  
  
"I know who did it... call the police... tell them to get an arrest warrant for Abram Cox!"  
  
TBC 


	11. Burying the past and starting again

AN: So here we are... after the long haul... this is it... the final chappy when everything comes together and gets all wrapped up. So hold on to your seat ppl... and remember to R&R.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"I did you all a favor! I got rid of a Child Molester! You should all be thanking me!" Abram Cox shouted as he was being dragged to the police car and off to the station house.  
  
Nick and Cath stood there, watching him go. "So he gets charged with the murder of Denver... but what about Melissa? What about her?" Nick asked sadly.   
  
"Her family gets piece of mind knowing that her killer is in the ground, or in behind bars." Cath said softly. "C'mon Nicky... let's go home..."  
  
Nick took one last look at the shed and walked away. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They went to the airport and boarded the plane. Nick looked out the window as they took off, and spent most of the trip just thinking about Melissa, Micheal and Cox. Cath snapped her fingers infront of him when they landed.  
  
"Earth to Nicky! We're back in Vegas... you've been of in your own world for the whole trip..." Cath smirked.  
  
Nick gave her a weak grin. "Let's go then..."  
  
~*~  
  
"So the ranch owner did it?" Sara asked, as Nick and Catherine recounted the case to their fellow CSI's.  
  
Nick nodded. "Apparently, Denver kept Melissa tied up in the shed.."  
  
"Which would explain the cuts on her arms, since she was tied up with wire..." Cath interrupted.  
  
"And Cox had found out when he went up to the shed, freaked out, and killed Denver... to be brief."   
  
"I still don't get why though..." Warrick added.  
  
"Well Cox didn't want bad pubilicity for his ranch in fear that he'd lose business, so he fired Denver. When he found out that Denver kidnapped Melissa and kept her in his shed... he was afraid that the cops would find out and he'd get even worse publicity. So he killed Denver and took Melissa's body and a piece of Denver's coat, which was ripped during the struggle, to Las Vegas." Cath explained more.  
  
"He made that one mistake though, by not getting rid of the body...I guess he figured the same thing Denver did... that no one would ever think to use that shed or go near it." Nick added  
  
"So who killed Melissa then?" Sara asked carefully.  
  
Nick heaved a sigh and sat down. "We can't know for sure... Either Denver killed her or Cox killed her to cover his ass for murdering Denver."   
  
"All that matters is that her family has justice one way or another... and the case is closed." Cath gave a warm smiled at Nick.  
  
Grissom stood up and looked at the clock. "well it seems like shift is over... So good job guys... and I'll see you tomorrow night." Warrick and Catherine left to get some breakfast after Grissom informed them that he'd be right there after he talked to Nick. "Nick.. I know this case was rough on you.. so why don't you take a few days off ok?"  
  
Nick nodded and smiled at his boss. "Thanks Griss... I think you should catch up with Warrick and Catherine before they leave without you..." Nick smirked.   
  
"ok.. see-ya at breakfast..." Grissom smiled and exited the room. Leaving Nick and Sara alone.  
  
Sara turned to Nick. "are you ok babe?"  
  
"Yea... yea I am... I feel a lot better now.... thanks" Nick smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
A coy smile formed on Sara's mouth. "You know... I have an idea..."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"How about, instead of going to the diner for breakfast... we head back to my place and slip into bed...." Sara trailed off, as she snaked her arms around Nick's waist and crushed her lips against his.   
  
Nick grinned and pulled away, placing a finger on her lips. "Hold that thought till we get home...." He grinned and playfully picked her up off the ground and headed out for his Tahoe, filling the air with their laughter.  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
